Attack the heart
by oliverpowell511
Summary: I thought I'd make the story more personal to the avengers team and see what would make them do whatever it takes to do something and I thought going for the heart, every team member with the exception on Natasha and clint is affected by this enemy's plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Saw thor the dark world yesterday brilliant film and I thought this story where the enemy attacks they're hearts, making it truly personal, namely Jane, pepper and possibly Betty, making them get them back by any means contains possible torture and not for they'r girlfriends, I'm gonna put the mark 45 back in but it's definitely not gonna break itself,also gonna include iron patriot. Contains spoilers for thor two.**

Thor and jane have taken holiday to malibu Thor, was with Jane lying down on a sun lounger, sun bathing thor holding at the back of the house they hired, Jane was able to pay for it as the SHIELD pay was almost half as much as the queen had every year, though she didn't use it that often as they always had to keep the pay under the roof as SHIELD was a secret Organisation and that kind of pay wasn't exactly normal.

"What are your thinking?" Jane asked thor her head on his shoulder.

"just how happy I am compared to a couple of months ago" Thor said smiling.

"Thor?" Jane asked

"Yes?"

"What happens now?" Jane asks, I mean I'm gonna get old and I'll... Be gone, ill you'll probably still look the same." Jane said, thor would deny but he couldn't deny he had been thinking the same thing.

"I wish I knew maybe their is something we can do." Thor said.

"What to shorten your lifespan?" Jane asked.

"No, I couldn't possibly shorten my life naturally, I was thinking more along, extending yours"Thor said. Jane was surprised.

"Is that evan possible?'' Jane asked not sure if she wanted it.

"I heard stories, in Asgard of humans turned from mortal to the power of ours." Thor told her they had spoke no more about it after that.

A couple of hours later Thor woke up in bed with Jane lying on Him cuddling into his chest. he got up making sure he wouldn't wake her.

Thor grabbed the hammer And went outside," Heimdall when your ready."

Six hours later thor returned and entered the house, but it wasn't what he expected. He entered everything was destroyed the bed, chairs and pictures were turned over, windows smashed and the door off its hinges, thor was stunned, he stepped in. "JANE!"

"Thor" said an American voice he turned to see Steve and tony in they're armor


	2. Chapter 2

**Left on a cliffhanger there sorry thor's gonna have that signal chapter now this is gonna both cap and tony in it and the reason stark has his armour back and who's captured Jane. Some scenes may seem out of character but I needed to foil up some parts**

TWELVE HOURS EARLIER:

Tony lied down on the tv with pepper"JARVIS turn on ABC" Tony instructed, they heard a knock on they're door, "That's probably Bruce, told him to bring some equipment.

Stark went to the door to welcome Banner. " hey buddy, come in, so what you been doing?"Stark asked opening the door"Hey pep could you-" Tony was cut off by a fist which felt two strong and fast that is almost took his jaw right off sending him flying back onto the wall, the figure that punched him was like one of his suits but the hole thing was pitch shining black, with eyes glowing red, the faceplate was different from his normal suits as well Banner was also smashed in the farce and quickly turned to the hulk, the monster smashed the metal creature in the chest but left it un effected the possibly empty suit smashed the hulk through the wall.

knocking the hulk unconscious, the armour held Pepper by the throat, "One down, two to go." The armour said in a dark robotic voice and flew through the roof with peppery, stark lost consciousness.

Stark band Banner awoke in the house,"Stark you okay." Said a rather familiar voice.

"Steve what are you doing here?" Satelites picked up smoke coming from the house turns out it was one of your suits figured someone was either going wild with one of yours or you had a new one, we couldn't call ya so we figured the first one?"

"No, no one could ever fly the suits but me, Rhodey and JARVIS." Tony said."JARVIS?"

"sir I've already run through the suit when I saw it twenty times I was able to scan it no life forms were found inside, but I did pick up another AI." JARVIS said.

"Hold on he said one down three to go." Stark said. "I think the one was Pepper what does he mean by the other two?"

"Sir picking up similar readings as the suit had six miles away." JARVIS reported.

"Thor" Cap realised

"Thor?" Tony repeated confused.

"he's been on earth a couple of months now SHIELDs been keeping minor tabs on him for a while. "Let's go."

"What the hell happened?" Bruce asked waking up.

"Doc, stay here we'll back In a sec." Cap said.

"hold on ill be a minute" Tony said. JARVIS open the workhouse" Tony ordered.

"The class IV protocol sir" JARVIS asked.

"Correct" Tony said, he went down the basement cap followed and saw tony's mark 4 armour assembling on him. I thought you destroyed all your suits." Cap said.

"rebuilt this one just in case of emergency."

**okay so obviously next ones gonna be back with thor, cap and iron man re teaming up, and you'll find more about this rogue suit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry again for the out of characters I looked through the chapter and i realise there are grammar problems, this one should be better please review. Also I have decided I might bring in spider man, but only if you guys say you want it.**

Thor, Steve, Banner and Tony got on a jet and were on the way to the newly rebuilt and upgraded helicarrier. All of them glad they're armour on, but Tony had his helmet off.

"So you have no idea what this thing is?" Thor asked shaking, terrified of what Jane could be going through.

"Not a thing." Steve said.

"It looks like its based on the design of my suits." Tony said.

"Are you telling me the thing that took Jane was ceated by you?" Thor asked barely containing his anger.

"Hey look, your not the only one who's girlfriend was kidnapped." Tony said defending himself.

"Are you sure that no one could have built another suit?" The captain asked.

"Definetly not, I made sure that anything that was anywhere near the tech of the suits was found by JARVIS and reported to me, especially after that thing with Vanko." Tony said apsulutely certian.

"Well could he have made a mistake?"the captain asked.

_"I am still here captain" JARVIS said through the Tony's suits speaker_

_Tony sighed and thought about it "No not a chance."_

_Cap looked at Thor then Bruce they both all him." Okay" Steve said._

_They arrived at the hellicarrier, they all headed to Fury's private and Tony sat on the two seats in front of Fury's desk Steve and Bruce stood leaning on the wall, Thbe office was very expencive looking also big, a bar desk on the left side, on the front was a window, Tony took his suit of and put his usual stuff on._

_"So this thing is going for the teams what girlfriends, well I hate to say it, but we all see the obvious."Fury said._

_"He's trying to hit us where it hurts." Tony said, "We've got to find out what that thing is-"_

_"Maybe I'll tell you myself!"the unmistakable voice of the rogue suit said, on a speaker somewhere, then Fury's office monitor on by itself. Thor and Tony got up._

_"What the hell do you want?" Steve asked._

_"I want you all destroyed. But first I'm gonna have fun." The robot said._

_"What are you talking about?" Thor asked._

_While they were talking Tony, scratched his ear but in reality pressed one of three buttons, the one that was deigned for a one off something If left could seriously damage his brain, the phycic connection to JARVIS so he could read his thoughts, and Tony could mentally talk to JARVIS._

_"SIR, what to you want my do?" JARVIS asked._

_"Trace the signal I can't do it in front of the tv or that thing will see me." Tony, said._

_"Sir signal traced." JARVIS said five seconds later._

_"Send one of the suits, fastest one we have."Tony ordered JARVIS._

_"Sir the suit should be there in two minutes" JARVIS told him, "best make that thirty seconds." _

_"What have you done with Jane?" Thor asked._

_"Ah yes, Jane."The Robot said, then the camera zoomed out. Then in sight was Jane and Pepper both nealing."Jane, come here" Jane's eyes were a now pure lighted red. She walked over to the suit like their was no consciousness in there._

_"Sir we have a problem." JARVIS told Tony._

_"what is it."Tony asked mentally."OWW!" Tony yelled in pain he couldn't keep the mental coms to JARVIS any longer__. Then looked at the tv, the suit there the camera recording it back, to show it was another tv being recorded and the real location was being recorded somewhere else._

_"Damn it." Tony cursed._

_The Suit laughed,"did you really think you could trick me Stark, I was created to think like you!" It said laughing loud."Now if you want these faces to stay pretty, then don't try and trace me."he threatened._

_"who are you?" Tony asked_

_"ULTRON." Then screen went black._

_**Cliffhanger please review to say what you want to see, i will pout spider man if you want, Andrew Garfield's version, sorry but I hate Toby maguires interpretation.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I havent read any comics so I can only guess what ultrons personalitys like, but I have researched him and found out he had a few powers like mind control and found out he's made of adamantium, please review or pm me to tell me more about him that i dont know, but i have made him a suit with its own mind like JARVIS to the iron man suits. there will not be a crossover with wolverine, I do like the xmen and love Hugh jackman as Logan but for obvious reasons the universe in the xmen would be too unrealistic in the avengers, and spider man would be fine because he would be less likely to be noticed in the avengers, so I'm gonna put Peter parker ****in this scene.**

Peter, got home threw his bag on the bed and layed down exhusted. After a while He got on his spider man outfit. He swung from building to building until he reached Gwen's apartment.

He didn't even let her know he was there, he was just watching her from his room, she never even knew he was there, he just stood on a statue in silence like a hawk.

"Hello spider." a dark voice said, spidey turned to see Ultron. He punched the metal face as a reflex, but regreted it as it hurt deeply. Ultron grabbed his neck Pulling him up off his feet, He tried to get him away but couldn't drop.

"Hey tin boy!" Ultron turned to face Tony stark's iron man who had his palm on The black metal of its head and activated his pulsers, shocking Ultron shooting it off the building. Dropping Parker, Tony grabbed Peter's arm Before he fell 20 floors down. "I gotcha kid." Tony assured. "Come on we gotta go-DUCK!" Tony yelled dodging a hit from Ultron. Tony Shot his pulsers at Ultron. He was left unaffected and aimed his arm and shot out a sort of tube out of his hand, this sent them both flying back, they recovered Ultron was gone, Peter looked to the opposite building saw the window and smoke emerged.

"Gwen." Spiderman jumped into her room from the other building. The room was turned over, everything destroyed.

"Gwen?" The worried voice of her mother asked. Peter quickly jumped out the window again and swung over to the building Tony was on,

"I can't trace him." Tony said. "Listen we gotta go." Peter was angry.

"What is going on Stark?" He asked demanding an explantation.

"I'll explain later we gotta go." Tony said, a jet flew to the building and Thor flew onto it.

"where's that machine?"Thor asked.

"We lost him"Tony said as steve and Banner got out of the jet.

"Damn it" Steve cursed."Let's get back to the Hellicarrier."Steve said.

"No, I've had enough, wait here." Thor said, then the Bifrost.

"Thor, You know we cannot interfere with Human problems." Heimdall warned.

"Listen I just need to know where it is." Thor said.

"I have already tried something's stopping me from seeing it, or where is holding your mortal." Heimdall Said.

"Then let me help." said a voice Thor and all asgardians thought dead.

"Loki, what the hell?" Thor said looking at his 'brother'."What do mean?"

"I want to help." Loki said.

**Okay so another cliffhanger and please remember to review, I really value you guys's support**


End file.
